Chiyoko Mori
| birthday =January 3 | age = 24 (Physical) 193 (Actual) | gender = Female | height = 170 cm (5'7) | weight = 62 kg (136 lb.) | blood type = A- | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = 5th Seat | previous position = | division = Thirteenth Division | previous division = | partner = Kei Hirata | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Moesashi | bankai = | story debut = Dawn of Hardship: Cold Road | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Chiyoko Mori (千代子森, Mori Chiyoko), is a and the Fifth Seat of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13. She serves under Captain Tamiko Iwasaki. Her partner is Kei Hirata. Appearance Chiyoko appears as a young woman who is of Japanese descent and is in her mid 20's, she is of average height and build, with a perfect height-weight ratio, making her look somewhat unassuming but physically fit. She has long, reddish orange hair that is styled in a ponytail with side bangs, her eyes are a light blue in colour and are angled upward. Her facial features are quite soft, her nose being small and her jawline being slightly rounded. Chiyoko wears the traditional Shinigami with no known modifications to her uniform, however Chiyoko does have a bead bracelet that she often wears with her uniform. During expeditions in the , Chiyoko wears casual attire that is inconspicuous in nature, consisting of a plain black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black jean like pants and black trainers, Chiyoko also tends to wear her bead bracelet along with her Human World attire. Personality Chiyoko is a normally joyous and down to earth individual, she usually interacts well with other individuals, although she tends to be slightly more quiet in the presence of strangers than with people she is familiar with, however, with people she is well acquainted with and with friends, Chiyoko is rather social and talkative. Despite usually being level headed in most situations, Chiyoko is exceptionally competitive in nature, having a tendency to hold contests against others about certain things, such as training, academics and even menial activities. Chiyoko's overall social nature makes her a voice of reason in her squad, and she is often able to resolve the quarrels that happen with the other squad members, her personality also makes her a relatively good team member, although she can sometimes be quite competitive during battle which slightly impacts on her teamwork. Chiyoko shares an odd friendship with Kei Hirata, being the young Shinigami's best friend despite his tendencies of asociability and isolation, because of her usually jovial personality and her mature disposition, she is able to handle Kei's cold demeanor and attempts of shunning her away while also improving the male Shinigami's usual dismissive mood somewhat, making him more positive in her presence. Initially the two of them started of as mere acquaintances, which started to become a rivalry after Chiyoko surpassed Kei in rank and eventually a genuine friendship. Chiyoko truly cares for Kei and often becomes anxious when he showcases the colder aspects of his personality, however she always sticks by him regardless of his mood. In battle, Chiyoko becomes less social and more focused on the task at hand, usually being able to work somewhat effectively with others and being able to decipher the enemy's movements quickly, however after a prolonged amount of time fighting, Chiyoko's competitive nature might make her exert herself too much, which often causes her to wear herself out too much. Powers and Abilities Appearances Bleach: Enduring Path The Dawn of Hardship Arc *''Dawn of Hardship: Cold Road'' *''Dawn of Hardship: Unfolding Road'' Category:Character Category:13th Division Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami